


Big Boy

by lady_batius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Tony, Bathing/Washing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Feeding, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Tony Stark, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Team as Family, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_batius/pseuds/lady_batius
Summary: Tony has been avoiding the tower for weeks, well not the tower itself but its occupants, more specifically two super soldiers and of course since the universe hates him his luck run out and he ends up face to face with them. Hopefully he can survive this experience.





	Big Boy

Tony fidgeted watching the numbers on the screen of the elevator go up. Nervously whipping his hands on his stained jeans trying to remove the oil from them, he was acting rather twitchy, but he had every right in his mind. He'd been avoiding the team namely a certain blond and his Robo armed companion for most of the week.

He'd been trying to stay out of the tower, by going to many board meetings, checking out other facilities, and signing mountains of paperwork at his office, much to Peppers delight. Even then he ran out of excuses to stay away; the fiery redhead had called him out after a whole week of this and quite cruelly told him to go home, saying he pretty much caught up on all projects and paperwork and to sleep in a real bed.

Pressing his lips into a flat line, he was only a floor away now. The decision he made was not to get to bed, but to go down to his lab and put it on lockdown, and for the next two days, was filled with the safety of his bots and reinforced glass. On day two, He ran out of coffee and Jarvis refused to call delivery for that. 

Now here he was, going up to his floor, the communal kitchen level was closer than his, but he had more of a chance of running into the super soldier twins there, and nobody wanted that. 

The elevator door silently swished open lighting up the dark room, as the man stepped out. Tony felt the blood rush from his face, the whole team was there on his floor, the glow from the tv lighting up the room, he tried to jump back on the elevator because to hell with coffee but Jarvis the freaking traitor closed the doors.

Much like a trapped animal he tried prying open the doors but stopped when the elevator was already six floors down. “Tony,” his muscles in his back tensed, Steve's voice was calling out to him. Maybe if he laid on the charm, he could get out of this. “Hi capsicle, wha- Come here,” Tony bit his lip at Steve's interruption, wringing his hands together and then trying to pull his shirt down to hide the top of his jeans. The smaller burnet man walked over to Steve; maybe by playing along and not making a fuss, would make Steve see how big he was acting. 

As soon as he was in reach the much bigger man grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead, “do you need a change.” He couldn't help blushing as Steve squished the front of his crotch causing a loud crinkle. Neither could he help the little whine that left his throat as the blonde pulled him closer against his chest, the feeling of the slightly cooler air on his bottom making him tense when Steve pulled out the back of his pants and peered down the back of his diaper.

If it were possible to become any redder, his face would catch fire, looking around at the team to see if they were watching made the anxious man relax a little bit, all of them were absorbed in the action flick playing. He was clean, thank God, sometimes he couldn't feel the urges of needing to go or have already gone, maybe now the blond will back off.

“When did you last eat,” damn it, “like 12”. Steve gave him a pointed look,” Jarvis.” If there was ever a point that he wanted him to say nothing now is that time, but of course, in British Jarvis fashion he obliged,”sir hasn't eaten anything of nutritional value since Monday evening.” 

Steve looked horrified at tony,” it's Thursday.” That was the nail in the coffin for the genius,”I'm going to make dinner guys.” Tony could only look on with sad eyes at him and as Clint cheered in the background. “I still need to change you, you're covered in oil,” he grabbed the helm of Tony's tank and pulled it over his head. “But I didn't go, can we at least go somewhere private,” Steve thumbed open his jean button and pulled down his zipper, but Tony grabbed his jeans before they could make there descent.

Tony looked down avoiding eye contact, but Steve sweetly brushed his jaw and gently with a crooked finger under his chin tilted his face up. “You are baby, but daddy doesn't like you wearing dirty clothes and there no point in dressing you in your nice clean clothes when Tony is all messy and needs a bath.”

With that, Steve tugged his jeans, and they were now bunched up at his ankles, there was no way to cover his puffy diaper, it had little robots on the front. He usually wore discreet pull-ups under his jeans but then the time came that he needed a change, and all that was down in the workshop were these puffy juvenile monstrosities, probably one of the devil super soldier doing. Hating them would be a bit of an understatement, they gave him a slight waddle, they were almost too big to fit under his pants and would peek out the back of his jeans whenever he bent over. It was either put those on, go upstairs and grab his pull-ups, or leave on his soiled one and get a rash. Jarvis usually gave him reminders, to use the bathroom but he had muted him when, the AI wouldn't stop reminding him how long its been since he had eaten.

Steve scooped him up and plopped him straddling Bucky’s lap. Feeling his bottom lip tremble; it was so unfair he was a big boy, he blinked back tears as Bucky stared at his face. In his assassin fashion, Bucky produced a binky out of nowhere and nudged his lips. Tony pushed his hand away, “no, I a big boy, papa” and with that, his facade crumbled. 

Bucky pulled him close to lay against his chest as he sobbed. Tony buried his face in the crook of his neck; a soothing hand rubbed up and down his bare back before cupping the back of his head, while the other patted his padded bottom. 

Bucky didn't say anything but get up with tony in his arms and swayed already knowing talking would only upset him further. Tony squirmed kicked, and tried to push away from the man's arms,” down, wan down.” Papa just shushed him, but there was no stopping a sobbing baby. The team was right there, and they could see him. Then to make matter worse, warm wetness swelled around his crotch. He froze, but all Bucky did was kiss his forehead and take him down the hallway toward that cursed nursery. Sobs were racking his chest with hiccups as Bucky put him on the changing table.

“No,” sobbing the smaller brunet trying to flip over and crawl away, but the muscular brunet put a hand on his waist and gently forced him back on his back. “No papa,” Tony was shushed once again. Bucky stroked his belly gently before unfastening the diaper tabs. The cold air made him shiver as Bucky pulled open the front and made quick work whipping down his front. Being an expert now dealing with squirmy babies, Bucky lifted his bottom by his ankles and gave a quick clean before switching the dirty diaper with a clean one. “Your papa’s good baby boy aren't you,”purring as he rubbed diaper cream at the base of his penis and between his cheeks. Tony once again resembled a tomato as fat tear rolled down his rosy cheeks. “Big boy,” Tony sobbed trying to squirm away still. Bucky pulled up the diaper between his legs and fastened the sticky tabs. 

Tony sprang up soon as his meanie papa let him. He could not even close his legs now with this diaper, pulling at the nappy he whimpered,”no.” Papa ignored him and scooped him up settling him on his hip. “Let's see if daddy finished with our food.” 

Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and buried his face in his shoulder,”no mean,” he grumbled in his shoulder. His papa chuckled as Tony's tears wet his shirt, he started moving causing Tony to wrap around him tighter and hide his face more. 

There was noise around him, and suddenly he was sat down and trapped behind a table. “No down, papa, wan down,” Tony started crying hard again pounding his fist on the table. He despised diapers, but he loathed the highchair. “the baby brat still crying,” Clint winced as Natasha punched him.” big boy, not a baby,” Tony disagreed between sobs. “What is the matter young one,” Thor questioned.

“He is just sleepy, aren't you doll, you need to go night night,” Bucky cooed. ”No” Tony sniffles. Bruce looked on sympathetically, and Natasha hid a smirk at Tony reply. 

“Is papa being mean to you sweetie,” Steve walked in with a bottle filled with juice and a bag, Placing the bottle on the table of the highchair. Tony nodded tears still running down his face and lifted his hands towards his daddy. “Not yet sweet, we need to get some food in your tummy” Steve poured the bags content out in front of him, it was goldfish crackers, “can you be a big boy for daddy and eat some crackers.” Finally, somebody sees he is a big boy. Nodding, Tony picks up a cracker and puts it in his mouth, bottom lip quivering as he chews, but the tears have mostly stopped for now.

He listens as the conversation goes on around him but eats his crackers one at a time, he lifts his bottle up to his mouth, it's his favorite mott's apple juice, not the disgusting off brand ones. Tony glances at Bucky who is staring at him, a warm look on his face; he winks at him. Tony can't help the watery giggle that leaves his lips.

“Dinners ready,” Steve calls from the kitchen. Tony erupts in a fit of giggles from Clint getting shoved out of the way by Thor, in his dash to fill up his plate and Nat, Bruce and papa follow behind more calmly.

Daddy sits beside him,”your uncles are silly aren't they sweet pea,” Steve cuts up Tony's steak into small pieces for him and lift it to his lips. “Open up.” Tony does, opening for every bite of steak, mash potatoes, and even the yucky green beans, everyone files back in, taking their seat, the soft noise of conversation and laughter fills the room.

“Aren't you going to eat Steve,” that distracts daddy from putting the steak bite in his mouth, he whines. Daddy chuckles and pops it in his waiting mouth,” yeah I'll reheat something later, I just want to focus on getting somebody bathed and ready for bed.”

Soon his plate was empty, and Steve lifted him from his chair and kissing his cheek, “time for your bath sweet pea.” 

“How about I bathe him-ah ah, don't give me that look, you can't be telling Tony don't skip meals and then you do it. I know your mother hen senses want to be there when he goes to bed, you can do that after you eat”, Steve opened his mouth but quickly closed it as Bucky extracted Tony from his arms. “Your daddy is naughty,” Bucky cooed bouncing Tony in his arms as the dark-haired duo headed down the hall.

“Dada need spankin,” Bucky chuckled,”yes, later doll.” Papa kissed his cheek as they entered the joined bathroom to the nursery. Jarvis had already started filling the tub, so Bucky added lavender bubble bath and dumped the basket full of toys by the tub.

Bucky pulled the diaper off and lowered his nude baby boy into the bubbly warm water. “You only get ten minutes of play tonight doll; it's almost time for bed.” Reaching for Tony's favorite duck towel with his regular hand and pouring baby scented soap, he got to work wiping oil from Tony's face. 

Bucky loved this when Tony was sweet and docile, letting him maneuver his body to clean all sweat, oil, and dirt of a workshop binge away. Don't get him wrong, Bucky and Steve loved the fiery, sarcastic, silly burnet as his big self but there is something about little Tony with no hard edges or walls and all the little boy wants cuddles and to play. They loved both sides of him because Tony was theirs. 

"I'm going to wash your hair now doll, lean your head back a bit," tony hummed in response tilting his chin up as, bucky massaged his scalp with matching baby shampoo. Papa was careful not to get it in his eyes. Usually, his baby boy was all yappy and giggles during bath time, but by his quietness and subdued demeanor, he was on the cusp of falling asleep. Big brown eyes would take longer to open between each blink.

Bucky grabbed the shower sprayer attachment and put it on a low setting, cupping his hand to prevent any soap or water from going down on to Tony's face as all suds rinsed away. Playtime would have to wait until tomorrow as Papa made the executive decision to cut bath time short.

With not much help from Tony, lifted and wrapped in a towel in his papa's arms. The baby blinked shiver at the temperature change and cuddling closer to the warm fuzzy towel, "quack, quack, Papa.". Bucky was already drying tony off as he made his way into the dimly lit nursery toward the changing table. "You can play with your ducky tomorrow, baby."

Tony didn't put up a fuss, as he was laid on the changing table, diapered and slipped into a soft cotton light blue sleeper with little yellow crescent moons adorning it. Bucky was drying the remainder of moisture in his hair, when Steve finally stepped in, nighttime bottle in hand. "I don't think he'll be able to finish that; he's almost asleep."

"No," Tony grumbled, brow furrowed trying to keep his eyes open to glare at papa. "that's your favorite word today isn't it, doll," bucky spoke softly and sweet. Daddy chuckled as he took him from his beaming papa. " let's sit and have your baba, baby boy," Steve sat in the rocking chair that creaked just right and leaned Tony back cradling him in his arms. "Big boy, daddy," Tony mumbled but still opened his lips when daddy nudged them with the nipple of the bottle.

"yes you are my big boy," Steve rocked gently humming old songs of the past. Watching as Tony gave up on keeping heavy eyes open and his bobbing motion on his bottle grew weaker and weaker. A light snuffle snore was the only sound in the room, "but you will always be our baby," Steve whispered lips pressed against his forehead. Slowly rising from the chair, and laying him in his crib and bringing the railing up, didn't want any escapees in the morning. Steve brushed some hair from his forehead and bucky stroked his locks, pressing the pacifier past his suckling lips. Tiptoeing out, Jarvis dimmed the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. this is something different from what i normally do but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I promise to finish my past story soon, it's mostly written I just have to clean it up a bit. I even have a few more one-shots to add to that universe. For those of you who have read my past stories I tried a new way of writing, I tried to limit the amount of "he" I used, how did I do?Comment and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
